Smart glasses are a kind of glasses having an independent operating system like a smart phone. Smart glasses can be installed, by a user, with programs e.g. software and games provided by software service providers. When the smart glasses are used by a user, functions such as adding schedules into calendars, map navigation, interacting with friends, taking photos and videos, or making video calls with friends can be realized using voice or action operations. In addition, wireless network access for smart glasses can be provided through mobile communication networks. At present, conventional wearable smart glasses mainly include the following categories.
1. Ordinary Glass Type
Smart glasses of ordinary glass type have a structure similar to a pair of ordinary glasses. Glasses Legs and lenses are integrated with each other. Or, if provided separately, there is certain angle of buckling between the glasses legs and the lenses, which are used for accommodating head circumference or for storage. In such a structure, however, if a mainboard is positioned at the side of the glass, in order to obtain wearing stability, it may have to be positioned very close to the head of the user. In operation, the mainboard generates a lot of heat which may be emitted to the user and adversely influence the user experience. Furthermore, the structure of such ordinary glass type is likely to have the problem of comfortable wearing, because a user's nose bridge may be pressed by the heavy glasses and the user may feel uncomfortable.
2. Head Hoop Type
The 360°-surrounding structure of this type wraps a head of the user for purpose of stable wearing. Disadvantages of this type may include the following. In order to have a balanced weight around the head, it's desired to increase the weight imposed upon the user's head, which may cause dizziness easily. Furthermore, it's inconvenient to wear this type of smart glasses.
3. Helmet Type
This structure is similar to a helmet, which is stable to wear. However, this kind of wearing manner is not widely applicable in most environments. It is particularly suitable for industrial application scenarios, and thus has a narrow range of application.
Thus, it is desired to develop a kind of smart wearable glasses which is convenient and comfortable to wear, thereby improving user experience and increasing applicable fields.